


It's Not Up To You

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: Seungcheol's back is killing him, but he doesn't want the rest of the group to think he's weak.





	It's Not Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> so I actually wrote this fic almost a year ago and never posted it whoops.  
> i'm sorry i'm still living in 2016

It was mid-morning when Seungcheol finally pried his eyes open, the sun just about at its peak in the sky where it would stay for the rest of the afternoon. The spot where Jihoon had once  been was now cold from when the producer fled in the middle of the night with a  _burst of inspiration._ Seungcheol wished he would have stayed, even nearly begged him to, but he knew better than to interrupt the younger during his moments.

He didn't know how he managed to stay asleep for so long. Usually the leader would be one of the first to rise in order to assist his dongsaengs throughout the day. Today was a welcome day among the members. As the Boom Boom era finally wound down to a close, the group had a few days to recuperate before they had to begin preparations for the next comeback.

Figuring he had spent enough time lazing about in bed, Seungcheol decided to actually get up and be proactive for the day. As he went to sit up however, a searing pain coursed through his back. "Fuuuuuck," he swore, closing his eyes tight to will the pain away. 

The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had had aches and pains in his back before, but not like this. This was something more than just being sore. It felt like someone in the middle of the night twisted his spine into a helix shape, and leaving him there with no way to twist it back. He couldn't even turn his body to the side without the pain becoming borderline unbearable. As he gently leaned back down so his back was on the mattress, he tried to alleviate the pain by rolling out his hips. Each movement was torture on his back and caused the twisting to only tighten and become worse.  _"_ _Why_ _now_ _,_ _"_  Seungcheol screamed internally as he closed his eyes. He couldn't just stay in bed all day, that wasn't an option. Instead, he took a deep breath before sitting up completely, biting his bottom lip to stop any pained sounds from coming out. Brushing through the pain, he kicked his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, holding his back like an old man would do. 

Seungcheol struggled as he walked out of the room, bracing himself against the walls of the hallway as he walked into the bathroom. He figured a little bit of hot water might ease some of his pain, so he quickly turned on the tap and stripped out of his night clothes. As he stepped into the stream, he felt the muscles in his back instantly start to loosen slightly. But just like everything else in life, as soon as he started to feel slightly better, the pain came back tenfold. The burning feeling in his back was enough to bring Seungcheol to his knees, as the tears threatened to leave him. He looked up and managed to turn off the stream of water, but was unable to bring himself to stand back up.  _Great this how I die._

Bracing himself against the walls of the shower, he used all the strength he had in his arms to push himself up. His feet nearly slipped on the ground below him, but he managed to catch himself. Once standing, the leader wrapped a towel against his lower half, and walked out of the bathroom to change. 

Seungcheol closed the door to his room and removed his towel, not wasting any time as he put on underwear, and a pair of sweats. As he reached for the shirt on the rack, the pain in his back decided to make it's presence known to him once again. Seungcheol groaned, but fought through, pulling the shirt half way over his body before the pain was too much and he had to stop. Taking a deep breath, he once again attempted to put the shirt on, when a pair of small hands helped him tug it over his head. As he turned around he saw Jihoon looking at him with concern.

"You alright?" the younger asked.

Seungcheol nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just a little sore I think."

"Oh okay. Well breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute."

Jihoon nodded and walked back out of the room, as quietly as he had come in. Once the younger left, Seungcheol sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. He hated lying to Jihoon, but he didn't want to worry him. Seungcheol had to talk to someone about it though, and if not Jihoon then the only other logical choice; Jisoo.

Seungcheol struggled again as he made his way into the living room. Half the group was awake and we're already gathered in the living room, as they ate their breakfast. Jihoon glanced over at Seungcheol from where he was sitting on the floor with Soonyoung and Jisoo, and smiled. The leader smiled back before walking over to Junhui who was dishing out the jjigae. 

"Hungry, hyung?" Junhui asked as he filled a bowl and held it up to Seungcheol to take. 

The older nodded as he bent down, cringing internally at the pain in his back. As he took the bowl and stood back up, he thanked Junhui before walking over to the previously mentioned trio.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Jihoon asked, pointing to the empty spot between him and Jisoo. The older declined the offer however as he shook his head. Of course he  _wanted_ to sit down, but he doubted that he would be able to get up again if he did so.

"Jisoo, can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" The oldest asked.

Jisoo looked up at him and smiled. "Sure, Cheol," he said as he stood up, and followed him into the kitchen. Once out of sight from the rest of the members, Seungcheol practically threw his bowl aside as he braced himself on the counter. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Jisoo asked in a panic.

"No, my back is killing me," the leader groaned, banging his fist against the counter to express his point.

"Come on," Jisoo said as he tried to help the leader lean on him. "We should get you into bed."

"No, I'm fine," the older said, as he pushed Jisoo away. "I just need some aspirin"

Jisoo looked at him disapprovingly. "What you  _need_ is to lay back down. I'll tell everyone what happened, it will be fine."

Seungcheol scoffed. "Let them know their leader is practically crying over a little bit of back pain? No. I can't do that."

"Seungcheol, no one's going to think less of you. You are in pain. Look at you, you can't even walk!"

"I'm fine," Seungcheol said, more seriously this time. "I just need some aspirin."

"Cheol--"

"Jisoo, please. Just... don't tell anyone, I don't want them to worry. Especially Jihoon."

While Jisoo didn't want to exactly keep such an important secret from the others, he complied to the leaders wishes anyways. "Wait here," he said as he turned away from the leader.

"It's not like I can go anywhere."

Jisoo quickly ran to the medicine cabinet where he grabbed a couple aspirin, and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, before returning to Seungcheol. The leader wasted no time popping the pills in his mouth.

"Now let's get you into bed, and I'll heat you up a hot water bottle, okay?" Jisoo said as he helped Seungcheol rest an arm over his shoulders, and walked him towards his room.

"Thanks, Jisoo."

The younger chuckled. "Just don't get out of bed unless nature is calling, alright?

After helping Seungcheol into bed, the younger excused himself to get a hot water bottle, while Seungcheol laid there staring up at the ceiling. A few minutes later, he heard the door slowly be pushed open. "That was qui--" he said as he turned his head to look at the arrival. "Hoonie!"

Jihoon doesn't say anything as walks over to Seungcheol's bed and sat in the empty space beside him. The leader attempted to sit up, but instantly grimaced from the pain.

"Dumb ass. Why would you do that?" Jihoon chastised.

"Hoonie, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, because  _someone_ didn't tell me their back was hurting them, I had to interrogate poor Jisoo hyung into telling me what was wrong."

Suddenly the door opened again. "I got you a hot water bottle," Jisoo said, holding up the rubbers sack to his showcase his point.

Jihoon stood up and walked towards Jisoo. "I'll take care of him now, Jisoo. Thanks," the younger said as he took the sack from his hands.

Jisoo nodded. "Alright. I'll let everyone else know you two are…?"

Jihoon smirked. "Occupied."

Jisoo's eyebrows shot up at the obvious innuendo as Jihoon simply winked and turned back to Seungcheol. The singer turned around and walked out of the room, face red with embarrassment.

Jihoon wasted no time in putting the hot water bottle under Seungcheol's back, before sitting back beside him. The younger ran his fingers through the olders hair a few times, before delivering a flick to his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Seungcheol yelled.

"For not telling me when you first started hurting."

Seungcheol gulped. "I didn't want to worry you." 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Seungcheol's head. "Idiot. That's not your decision to make."

**Author's Note:**

> *SCREAMS ENDLESSLY INTO THE DISTANCE*  
> I'M BACK BITCHES!!!  
> did you miss me? no? yeah, I figured.
> 
> if you are new to me then hi, please check out my other stories in this series. they are all from like two years ago because i didn't exist for practically the entire year of 2017.  
> thank you for reading this fic i'm sorry it's so old


End file.
